What'd I Miss?
| image = Buford squirrel push-up.JPG | caption = Buford tells a squirrel to do push-ups in the rain. | season = 3 | production = 334b | broadcast = 172 | story = Scott Peterson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = September 28, 2012 | international = | xd = September 17, 2012 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Blackout" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and the gang introduce Ferb and Perry to their newest project - training domesticated squirrels to live in the wild. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz aims to do a better job of seeing through his evil plans now that Agent P is back. Episode Summary The gang is outside, sitting under a tree, talking about what they did the day before. Ferb is missing. Ferb then walks in the gate. Transcript Songs *''Be a Squirrelhttps://twitter.com/#!/DanPovenmire/media/slideshow?url=pic.twitter.com%2Fawo2NaZg End Credits First and Last of ''Be A Squirrel. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters his lair, but it is not seen how he does it. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Yesterday... Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was first seen mentioned on Aliki Theofilopoulos' tumblr, then later also mentioned on her twitter. *This episode filled the 7:15-7:30 slot rather than the usual 9:00-9:15 slot. *It is revealed that Buford might have rabies. *Isabella was going to go for a Surfing Patch before she and Phineas changed their mind. *First time Dr. Doofenshmirtz wins a contest. Production Information *This was the first episode to premiere on Disney XD before Disney Channel since Perry The Actorpus. International Premieres * Errors *Buford's another eye pointed in wrong direction it should be pointed at Phineas and Ferb's mom Continuity *Vanessa makes an appearance in this episode, but does not speak. It's also the second time she appears without her usual outfit ("Hail Doofania!"). *Ducky MoMo is seen on a swimsuit, marking its eleventh appearance. *Second show to be told through flashbacks. ("The Remains of the Platypus") *Third episode where a character mentions not being able to see a flashback. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Doof Dynasty") *This is the second time Vanessa is seen in swimwear ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). *Second time Candace is hit by a Doofenshmirtz's -inator. ("Misperceived Monotreme") *Second time Ferb wonders what he missed. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *Second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz enters a cooking contest ("Meatloaf Surprise"). Allusions *'Shrek' - Buford and Baljeet allude to this movie when Buford mentions he has layers prompting Baljeet to respond "Like an onion?" A similar conversation is shared between Shrek and Donkey during the film. This is the 2nd time it has been alluded about onions. ("Picture This") *'Randy Jackson' - The third judge in the debate camp says "You're in it to win it, dog", like Randy usually says in "American Idol". He later jokes on it, by being actually talking to a dog. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes